Love Comes In Spurts
by The Loneliest Of All
Summary: A collection of smut, containing many pairings. Goes with my other collection 'Love Comes In Colors I Can't Deny.'
1. White Hot Love

"Weiss, you don't have to do this." Weiss was kneeling before her boyfriend, Jaune, about to do something she never thought she would be doing.

"I know I don't have to, I want to." She reassured him with a gentle smile. Weiss cared about Jaune deeply, more than she's ever cared about anyone. At first, she disliked him, but as time went on, she began to see all the amazing qualities he possessed. When she asked him out, Jaune nearly fainted! Wait, scratch that, he did faint. After a few dates, it was obvious that Weiss was the dominant one in the relationship. Jaune never tried to make any moves, leaving her to do all the work. She would never blame him for it, he just didn't want to mess up. It was kind of sweet actually! Lately she had been wanting to give him something, something to show him how much she loves him. Something to thank him for taking her away from the loneliness she once felt. She had been looking for weeks, asking her teammates what they thought Jaune would like. Ruby was the most helpful, as she was his best friend, Blake suggested taking him on a special date, and Yang being Yang, jokingly suggested that she give him a blowjob. Of course, she slapped Yang for even thinking that, but part of her actually took it seriously. They were both seventeen, they were in a relationship, and they were both new to any kind of intimacy. If she did go through with it, they would both be on equal ground. At first, she was hesitant, as anyone would be. But she warmed up to the idea surprisingly quick. Getting her teammates out of the dorm was easy enough, she told them she had to study and she wanted silence, so she sent them to see a movie. Her treat. Getting Jaune in the dorm was harder than she thought it would be, mostly because Nora decided she wanted pancakes and wasn't letting Jaune go until he made her some. And after that, when they were alone inside the dorm, her nerves started getting the best of her. But she powered through it, and there they were. Jaune sitting on her bed, Weiss on her knees.

"Are you absolutely sure, Weiss?" Weiss looked up at Jaune's face. His eyes were full of concern. At that moment, any bit of uncertainty she may have had, disappeared. She was going to do this.

"I'm sure, Jaune," Weiss reached up and kissed him deeply, "I love you."

"I love you too." Jaune said with a smile. "If you want to stop, just tell me, alright? I'll understand."

"Of course." Weiss slowly traced her hand along Jaune's right leg. As her hand neared its destination, Jaune grew nervous. Would she like it? Would he be big enough? He doubted Weiss cared about size, but he couldn't help it. He gasped as her fingertips brushed against him. Weiss blushed, as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Jaune thought she was teasing him, she was doing everything really slowly. But really, Weiss was just anxious. She had only ever seen illustrations in anatomy books! Not that she was sheltered or anything, she was very knowledgable about sex. When she was thirteen, she took it upon herself to learn everything about safe sex, mostly because she didn't trust the schooling system to teach her the most important things.

"H-Here, let me help." Jaune pulled his jeans off. "I'll leave the rest up to you, whenever you're ready…" Weiss blushed and nodded her head. She took a deep breath, and grabbed the hem of his boxers, pulling them down slowly.

_'__Screw it!'_ Thought Weiss. In one swift motion, she pulled his boxers down to his ankles, revealing him completely. Jaune gulped as she stared. He wasn't that big, probably slightly below average in size, but Weiss could care less. All that mattered to her was the person it belonged to. She placed her fingertips at the base, and carefully dragged them along the shaft. Jaune shivered at her touch, trying (and failing) to hold in a moan, making her grin. Seeing her boyfriend grasping the sheets on her bed was a huge ego boost. She was doing this to him, her, not anyone else. He was hers, and she was going to make sure he knew that! She grasped him, stroking up and down.

"Oh… Weiss, your hands are so soft…" She gathered up more courage, licking the tip gingerly. Jaune twitched and groaned, clearly not expecting that. Weiss put her mouth around him, swirling her tongue around the tip. Jaune was clearly enjoying it, barely being able to hold in his moans at this point. Weiss was enjoying it too, but in a different way. She was making her lover feel good, she was making him happy, therefore she was happy. It really wasn't as bad as you would think, it was just like licking a lollipop. Weiss blushed at the cliché analogy, as a slightly salty taste appeared on her tongue.

'_Pre-cum? That means he's almost finished right?'_ Weiss' thoughts were proven correct, when Jaune grabbed her head lightly.

"Weiss, I-" He couldn't finish. She blushed, taking him deeper in her mouth. Jaune whispered her name breathlessly, as he came inside her mouth. Weiss kept sucking until his orgasm was finished, swallowing as she removed him from her mouth. It tasted horrible, but she was willing to put up with it, after all, she did it for Jaune, not herself. Jaune fell back on the bed, panting and satisfied. Weiss pulled his jeans back up for him, covering him up. She layed down beside him on the bed, happy to see the smile on his face. "Thanks Weiss. I love you!" He pulled her into a passionate kiss, not caring about the taste in her mouth. She returned the kiss with equal passion, letting him know that she loved him just as much as he loved her.

"You're welcome." She giggled. Pulling the blanket over them, and cuddling with Jaune.

* * *

"Aww! They're so cute!" Ruby exclaimed, taking pictures with her scroll. Blake just smiled at Ruby's antics. And Yang gave the sleeping couple a knowing smile.

'_Well played, Weiss. Well played indeed.'_

* * *

Author's Notes: Writing tasteful smut is hard. _Get it? Hard as in- yeah you get it._ Okay, so I actually tried on this chapter. Like, actually put some effort into it. Holy shit. This was fun to write. Now I see why most fanfiction writers do it. Remember in my other collection, when I said I wouldn't write smut? Apparently I'm a fucking liar. So I apologize. I also apologize for the last chapter, Ruby deserves better than that. But I'm still gonna leave it up, just so everyone can see my failure. I want to explain it a bit too, because I didn't explain well enough, Ruby was acting like that, because the only frame of reference she had, was the book. So she only acted slutty because the characters in the book did.


	2. Unexpected Lust

Blake's mind was reeling. Just what caused this? Why was she in the bathroom, about to have sex with Jaune? They just got back from their first date, and they're already fucking each other senseless? Well, she didn't really have a problem with it. It was just, kind of weird. She quickly stripped off her shirt, revealing her black bra. Jaune kissed her with fiery passion, reaching behind her and undoing the straps. As her bra fell to the ground, it was replaced by Jaune's hands. Blake moaned loudly as he pinched her nipples, sending shivers down her spine. Blake pulled off Jaunes shirt, grabbing his waist as he pushed her into the wall. She didn't know when exactly they had undressed, but they were now in their underwear. Jaune stopped kissing her, and kneeled down, pulling her panties down to her ankles. He started licking her, holding onto her waist. Blake couldn't believe how amazing it felt, to have his tongue inside her, swirling around, tasting her. She was in heaven. "Oh God ~!" She grabbed a hold of Jaune's head as he went down on her, trying her hardest to hold in her moans, afraid of being heard. "Don't you dare stop!" Each flick of his tongue sent her further into ecstasy! "Ohhh…" Suddenly, Jaune licked her clit, making her bite her lip to hold back a scream! He was really good at this! Blake's tongue lolled out of her mouth, as she panted. She couldn't take much more, she was going to cum soon. "Jaune~! I'm- ohhh! Going to cum~!" Jaune doubled his efforts, licking her lovingly and with passion! Blake looked up at the ceiling, breathing erratically. "Ah~!" She yelled quietly, as she came! Blake went limp, Jaune caught her, and pushed her up against the bathroom wall once more.

"Nuh, uh. We aren't done yet!" Jaune whispered in her ear. She blushed as he pushed three fingers into her wet pussy. Normally three fingers would be a challenge, but she was so wet that it was easy.

"We're not?" She moaned breathlessly. His fingers pumping in and out of her slowly.

"Nope." He answered. He took his fingers out of her, and pulled them close to her face. He placed them in his mouth, a look of pure joy on his face. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth, and kissed her. Her eyes widened. She could taste herself! And she liked it!

'_Oh m-my. I taste so good~! Mmm!' _Jaune pulled his boxers down, her blush grew more intense as she saw he was standing at full attention. '_Are we really going to...' _Her questions were answered, as Jaune grabbed her thighs, she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He kissed her neck, making her moan out his name. He slowly entered her, making sure she felt every bit of him. She let out a cute whine. He pulled out, and pushed back in faster than before, making her cry out in pleasure! He did it again, only faster, and faster, and faster. He built up a steady rhythm, and pounded into her at alarming speeds. "Oh, f-fuck~!" Blake was surprised by just how dominant he was. But she was glad. She would never admit it, but she was extremely kinky. Maybe Jaune would be willing to try some things with her? Thoughts of being tied up to a chair, and being gagged flashed through her mind. Somehow increasing the pleasure she was feeling. She felt Jaune shiver, she knew he was getting close, she was too. Would they cum together? She hoped so. She felt herself getting closer to heaven! Ever single pump into her felt better than the last! Finally, they both moaned out each other's names, lips clashing together as they came. They both fell to the floor, exhausted and breathing heavily.

"We should do that again, sometime." Jaune said, rubbing Blake's ears and making her purr. She mewled in agreement, resting her head on his chest.

* * *

Author's Notes: How many people have lost their virginity in a bathroom? I wonder… I just wanna state that I don't do requests, if anyone was wondering. I just write these for fun. Whatever situation pops into my head with whatever character is what you get. So please, refrain from saying "I want this character" in the reviews, please and thank you. As with my other collection, Jaune is the main focus. So I will not be writing anything without him in it.


	3. Hospital Hijinks

"Oh no! Please be alright, please!" The voice shouted. It sounded familiar, but the darkness surrounding me made it impossible for me to think straight. It was as if I was floating in a black sea of my own darkness. Pain shot through my head like a fire-dust slug, straight from Ember Celica. Which incidentally, is what put me in the hospital in the first place. "Please!" I opened my eyes slightly, the intense light immediately blinded me. I winced. After they adjusted, they caught the most beautiful sight. Pyrrha, my partner, teammate, and the one I love was sitting beside me. But something was wrong, there were tears in her eyes. When she noticed I opened my eyes, she pulled me into a really freaking tight hug. I wouldn't normally complain, because you know, hugs are awesome, and there's the added benefit of her breasts pressing up against my chest, that was always good. But holy shit my ribs fucking hurt! I let out a cry of pain, and started coughing up blood. That was new. Definitely broken ribs. Lungs might also require help. When she saw the blood, she started panicking. She was going to have a panic attack if this kept up. And I would be the cause. I grabbed her hand and assured her that everything was okay. Well, as okay as it could be, seeing as how I might have internal lung damage. Once she calmed down, I asked her to get the nurse. She hesitantly agreed, but only because Ruby happened to walk in at that exact moment. She passed by her, stopping only briefly to greet her.

"Hey Jaune, you doing okay? I just now got Pyrrha's message. These scrolls are so slow, I swear." I laughed at the innocently angry tone in her voice. Ruby always served to make me laugh. It was one of the things she was best at. Besides fighting bad guys that is. It was no wonder we were such close friends. I could tell she liked me, everyone could tell. It's too bad I didn't feel the same, or I wouldn't hesitate to make her the happiest girl on earth. I still wanted to, in a way. She knew about my feelings for Pyrrha, it must have tore the poor girl apart. Or not. She was either very good at hiding it, or she was totally fine with me not liking her back.

"I'm doing fine, Red. Just a couple of broken ribs, probably some lung damage. Nothing that my aura can't fix with a few days of rest." She smiled. She liked it when I called her Red. I don't know why. Maybe it's just because I was the one calling her that. If it were anybody else, she would probably severely injure them. Even Yang. Which made her jealous when I got away with it. Which made me happy.

"That's good." She looked down nervously. I already knew what was coming. "Jaune. I've been getting that... Itch again." I looked away. I really wanted to help her, but she really needed to learn how to help herself. We couldn't keep doing it, it would just complicate things.

"Ruby..." She lifted her head up.

"I've been doing those things you taught me. I really have. They just aren't working. Nothing satisfies me like you did!" I shook my head. I shouldn't have ever taught her that stuff. "Can't you just... Y'know, do it one more time. Tonight?" I thought about it. There was nothing wrong with it, it just felt weird because of our relationship. I knew that if we continued, then it might make her think she had a chance with me. I didn't want to give her the wrong idea. "Look, I'm already in love with you, if that's what you're worried about! I know how you feel about Pyrrha, and I'm willing to let go. Maybe I'm just being selfish, and I know I'll only end up hurting after, but please Jaune. Just one more time?" Tears were starting to pool in her eyes. I couldn't say no. I could never say no. Maybe I'm fooling myself. Perhaps deep down, I really did have feelings for Ruby, because when I said yes, she kissed me harder than she's ever kissed me before (which was only a hand full of times, twice on accident mind you), and it felt like the entire world was being given to me. She pulled away with a huge smile on her precious face. "Thank you Jaune. I'll see you tonight!" She winked at me, I had to be blushing the brightest fucking shade of red, because Pyrrha couldn't stop laughing. She walked in right as the kiss was over, but she saw. I know she saw.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Ruby are together? That's great, I'm so happy for you two!" In an instant, all my hopes and dreams for the future went sailing out the window. I didn't deny it, I just went with it, asking her to keep quiet about it. 'Maybe I should give Ruby a chance', I thought. I mean, she didn't know it, but Pyrrha shot me down, and I crash landed into a pile of broken parts and lit gasoline. My heart ached, but I smiled anyway. I didn't want her to know. I didn't feel like she deserved to know. She didn't do anything wrong, but it sure fucking felt like she did. The nurse walked in behind her, and asked her to leave so she could perform some tests. She left, but not before she winked at me. What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

* * *

"Hey Jaune." I jumped. After all, I wasn't expecting Ruby to appear next to my bed. In the hospital. At one in the morning.

"Yes Ruby?" I asked. She blushed and pointed down at her crotch. I blushed as well, and motioned for her to hop on the bed. I sat up, and spread my legs a bit. She hopped up on the bed, and sat between my legs, her back was flat against my chest. She lifted her top up to her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra. It wasn't a good angle, but I still saw them. Her nipples were already hard. She took a deep breath, and leaned further back against me.

"You can just start. I'm not wearing any underwear." I cupped my hands around her tits, making sure to squeeze them gently. She moaned. It wasn't loud, but it was still a moan. And damn was it hot. I moved my right hand slowly down her body, it gave her goosebumps. My mind went blank as I reached the hem of her skirt. I slowly pulled it up, appreciating every single whimper she let out. Earlier, I would have just made her cum and been done with it. But now it was different. I couldn't deny the feelings for Ruby I had apparently been holding down inside of me. Pyrrha's elation at her mistake was the slap in the face that made me realize them. I was going to take this slowly, and I was gonna make damn sure she enjoyed every fucking second of it. My hand brushed against her inner thigh. She brought a finger up to her mouth and bit down on it. She was trying her hardest to not be loud. But I wanted her to be loud, I wanted everyone to hear how good I was making her feel. Damn them all to hell if they had a problem with it! I slowly traced a finger around her, she bucked her hips. "Dammit Jaune, if I had known you were gonna tease me so much..." I chuckled. I knew she liked it. I was making her a sweating, panting, blushing mess. I absolutely loved it!

"You know you like it." I whispered in her ear. She bit her lip, I love it when she does that! I traced a finger along her slit, her eyes widened. She moaned out my name. It was taking everything I had, to hold myself back! If I had it my way, I would have been pounding away, while she writhed uncontrollably and screamed out my name! But I knew where the line was, and I didn't dare cross it. To do so would be to betray her trust, and I would never even consider doing that. I inserted a finger inside her soaking wet pussy, causing her to bite down harder. There would definitely be a bruise. At least a bruise on the hand was easy to explain. She was tight, her wet walls clenched around my finger.

"You sure are taking your sweet time!" She sputtered.

"Oh, you want me to hurry this along?" She gasped as I lightly brushed my thumb over her clit.

"No! No, take as long as you like!" I smirked, and continued giving her cunt the attention it deserved. I inserted another finger, she nearly choked.

"Oh my... Two?" She asked in disbelief.

"Wanna try for three?" I replied in jest. She closed her eyes tightly, and nodded. I wasn't being serious, but as long as she's up for it, right? I inserted yet another finger, it was a tight fit, but she was well lubricated. Her eyes were still closed, she looked like she was concentrating really hard. I could tell, she was almost at her breaking point. "Just let go Ruby, give in." I stroked her clit some more. She said she was more sensitive there than most girls were, I'm liable to guess she was telling the truth 'cause when I stroked it a third time, she arched her back and let out a silent scream. Thank God, she came silently. That would have been loud. She fell back against me, panting and sweating even more than she was before. She smiled and rubbed her face into my chest. I pulled my fingers out of her, and brought them up to look at them. They were coated in her cum. She blushed and mumbled something in my chest. "Sorry, what was that?"

She looked up at me and whispered, "Will you... Lick it off? For me?" I blushed, suddenly losing all of my confidence. Why did she have to ask that, I was going to do it anyway, but her actually asking me to... Still, I couldn't deny her request. I pulled my fingers up to my lips, and licked them clean. As I pulled them out, she grabbed my hand and stuck them in her mouth. Her tongue wrapped around my fingers, twisting and turning with ease. She could tie a knot in a cherry stem with that tongue of hers. She reached up and kissed me. It wasn't a hard kiss, nor was it very passionate, but her taste made it seem that way. I deepened the kiss. We parted, gasping for air. She laid her head on my chest once more. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"For making you do this. I mean, I just wanted to feel it at least one more time, before..." I felt her sink deeper into me, holding onto me tightly, as if I would disappear if she let go.

"Before what?"

"Before you got with Pyrrha, and we couldn't do any of this anymore. I know it's only a matter of time before she notices you. And when she does, she'll take you away from me. But don't worry, I'm used to losing people." She sobbed. I felt her tears drop on my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm not going anywhere Ruby. I promise." I kissed her head.

"You're not? But what about Pyrrha?"

"Forget her, I was thinking that maybe... I would like to give us a chance."

"Us?"

"Yes. Us." She loosened her hold on me, and put her forehead on mine.

"Are you being serious?"

"One hundred percent serious." I smiled and kissed her on the nose. She giggled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well, I'd have to be crazy not to accept!" She flashed me a sly smile, and grabbed me through my jeans. I gasped. "And now that we're a thing, it just seems stupid of me not to thank you for the great job you did!" Dammit. She just switched our roles.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey guys, I'm back! We safely moved into the new house, nothing got broken, and I managed to get some writing done! *Final Fantasy Victory Music* Anyway, this is my apology of sorts for the first chapter, hope you all enjoy it. Sorry about the first person perspective. I wanted to try something new. I won't do that very often. Also sorry for any inconsistencies, I'm new to this style.


End file.
